Le divan du Capitaine n'est pas si inutile
by Nyom
Summary: Un soir comme les autres, au hub de Torchwood... [LEMON]


_Fanfiction initialement publiée le 19 Septembre 2013_

Voici le premier lemon que j'ai écrit, qui se trouve être un défi ; je devais écrire un lemon Janto contenant les mots ou éléments suivants : Canard, étrier, planche à pain, couteau et manipulateur de vortex.

* * *

"Voulez-vous vraiment fermer le dossier "Palmidus"?"

Satisfaite, Toshiko valida la demande de l'ordinateur puis, faisant pivoter son siège, se leva pour rejoindre Gwen et Owen. Tandis que la plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient s'élevait dans les airs, Gwen prit la parole :

\- Et bien! Pas fâchée qu'on ait bouclé cette affaire d'Homme-canard!

\- On avait pas dit qu'on l'appelait Palmidus ? questionna Owen, perdu.

\- Si, mais ça me semble plus logique de l'appeler Homme-canard! Non mais c'est vrai, c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir toujours donner des noms scientifiques aux créatures que la science est incapable d'expliquer!

Tosh soupira, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois collègues continuèrent à discuter sur la légitimité du nom de l'alien aux ailes brunes, disparaissant du champ de vision des deux personnes restantes au QG de Torchwood - Ianto Jones et Jack Harkness.

Le Capitaine, comme à son habitude, parti d'un grand rire face aux propos des autres membres de l'équipe. Avant que son éclat de rire n'ai eu le temps de se terminer, deux lèvres étaient collées aux siennes ; Ianto s'était jeté sur son boss, et le repoussait maintenant contre le mur d'en face.

\- J'ai dû me maîtriser toute la journée... grogna Ianto tout en faisant tomber les bretelles de Jack de ses épaules.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile, pour moi ? répliqua l'autre, lui arrachant sa cravate.

Alors qu'il retirait à son amant son pantalon, Jack s'immobilisa, puis glissa sa main dans la poche de celui-ci, pour en ressortir un couteau avec lame d'une dizaine de centimètres.

\- Un couteau? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un couteau de cuisine ?

Ianto haussa les épaules :

\- Plus dissuasif qu'un pistolet.

Jack eut un ricanement :

Je t'offre les meilleures armes aliens, et tu te défends avec un couteau de cuisine ?

\- C'est efficace! protesta son interlocuteur.

Jack jeta au loin ledit objet tranchant, puis entraina un Ianto quasi- nu à sa suite, jusqu'à son bureau. Là, il le poussa jusqu'au divan qu'il avait installé en son centre, quelques jours auparavant.

\- J'ai bien fais de mettre un canapé ici, plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son amant.  
Celui-ci attrapa son boss par sa chemise ouverte, et le fit basculer à sa suite. Bientôt, tout deux furent entièrement nus, collés l'un à l'autre.

Ianto fit basculer l'autre pour se retrouver au-dessus puis, prenant appui sur ses abdominaux solides comme une planche à pain, entreprit d'embrasser le creux de son cou.

Déposant mille baisers sur le corps d'un Jack se tortillant d'impatience, il descendit lentement. Il pu bientôt constater à quel point son amant avait envie de lui. Soupirant d'aise, le Capitaine s'offrit aux caresses du brun il ne fut bientôt plus que gémissements et sueur, serrant le tissu du divan entre ses poings crispés.

Alors qu'il pensait atteindre la félicité ultime, le corps de Ianto s'écarta du sien, le laissant dans un désarroi le plus profond. Il ouvrit donc les yeux, pour que son regard tombe sur son amant – dans une tenue et une posture des plus agréables à regarder, au passage – debout à coté de lui, abordant un sourire moqueur, un sourcil levé.

Jack grogna d'impatience, et, une certaine partie du corps douloureuse, se releva pour attraper son amant par la nuque, et le jeter sur le canapé. Lui éraflant au passage la joue avec son manipulateur de vortex, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui puis, au prix d'un effort surhumain, s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son corps.

Il resta ainsi quelques dizaines de secondes, appréciant les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à couler le long du visage de Ianto. Bientôt, celui-ci fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas le plus patient, et attrapa son boss par la taille, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui.

Dans un long gémissement, Jack s'empala sur son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le temps pour le Capitaine de s'habituer à la présence de ce corps en lui. Puis, il commença doucement à se mouvoir sur Ianto, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. S'appuyant sur le divan comme sur des étriers, les poings crispés sur les jambes de son amant, ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus chaotiques.

Les deux amants entrelacés ne furent bientôt plus que soupirs et chaleur, désir et sueurs mêlées. Quelques minutes après, Jack s'effondra sur son employé, couvert de transpiration moite. Dans un gémissement sourd, le corps de Ianto s'affaissa également, et tous deux restèrent ainsi. Jack se dégagea de Ianto, et se laissa tomber à coté de lui. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle court, les joues empourprées et le corps encore trempé. Jack sourit, et son amant ne pu s'empêcher de faire de même. Quand même, que son patron était beau ainsi, les cheveux trempés lui collant au front, les joues cramoisies…

Le corps de Ianto se souleva brutalement, en même temps qu'il se réveillait. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, comme s'il n'avait pas respiré depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Et merde !... »

L'homme alluma sa lampe de chevet, et la bosse qu'il vit au milieu de ses draps confirma ce qu'il pensait. Jurant, il bondit de son lit, attrapa un pantalon et une chemise qu'il boutonna à l'arrache, puis se précipita hors de son appartement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait les nuits où il ne dormait pas avec le Capitaine !... Il était obligé d'aller le voir maintenant… Et qui sait ? Peut-être le nouveau divan servira-t-il à quelque chose ?

* * *

 _Je glisse ici les reviews que j'avais reçues lors de publication initiale :_

 _ **Guest** : geniale j ai beaicoup aime_  
 _continue c'est trop cout_

 _ **Etolrak** : C'est bien, vraiment mais par contre, c'est rapide trop à mon goût, pour la mise en place des événements, et le reste, bon après, c'est peut être normal et c'est un bon début et bonne continuation! :D_

 _ **aviva94** : Ah ah ah, très drôle ! Pauvre Ianto qui va devoir maintenant se soulager dans la réalité !_

 _ **Blue** **Doctor** : J'avais déjà lu cette histoire, mais avant de connaître Torchwood, et j'avais adoré! ;-) Et je viens de la relire, ayant fini toutes les saisons de cette série fantastique dérivée de Doctor Who (et il y a twelve dans la 3eme saison d'ailleurs), et je l'ai trouvée plus merveilleuse encore que dans mes souvenirs :D'! Tu as atteinds le niveau de sexitude ultime avec ce couple très présent dans ce fandom ;-) Et je peux même dire que c'est la meilleure fanfiction que j'ai eu le loisir de lire sur le sujet! :-)_  
 _Très amicalement,_  
 _Blue Doctor_

 _ **Lovely Madness Melody** : C'est assez peu commun de voir Jack se faire prendre, mais c'est appréciable ;)_

 _ **didinou** : sublime_


End file.
